<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Help Falling In Love by Ringo_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117597">Can't Help Falling In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel'>Ringo_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyungu knows, M/M, Onewe deserve more love, Rimming, Smut, Some Plot, Squint for Hyungu/Giwook, Yonghoon is slow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonghoon wakes up to Harin in his bed every morning, but isn't really sure why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Yonghoon/Ju Harin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Help Falling In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yonghoon let his eyes flutter open, sunlight trickling through the curtain. He shuffled a little, but it was hard to move. </p><p> </p><p>“Harin…?” Yonghoon turned his head, but there was no sleeping man beside him. Well, not directly. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon pulled the duvet back a little, a small smile coming to his face. Harin had his face pressed into Yonghoon’s side, his arms tightly around his hips. He was sleeping peacefully, a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon chuckled, his hand raking through soft black hair. He was so cute, sleeping like he didn’t have a care in the world. Harin was only in a pair of joggers, his hair disheveled and breathing steady. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon wanted to squeeze the younger and stay there all day, but life always got in the way. They had practice today, and as much as Yonghoon wanted to watch Harin sleep, he knew he had to wake him. </p><p> </p><p>“Harin.” He was still petting his head softly, like he didn’t want to wake him. </p><p> </p><p>Harin mumbled, his eyes slowly opening. “Hyung… is it morning…” he yawned, but only snuggled closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we have practice today.” Yonghoon used a hushed tone, not wanting to startle the younger. </p><p> </p><p>“Practice…” Harin released his hold on the elder, slowly sitting up. He yawned again before rubbing his eyes. “Practice... drums… shower…” he shuffled out of bed, making his way towards the shower. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon chuckled as he watched until the door closed. The sound of the shower humming is what got Yonghoon out of bed. He sat up in bed, ruffling his own hair. Looking down at himself, he was in his joggers but his shirt was disheveled. </p><p> </p><p>Harin exited the bathroom, his towel around his waist. He smiled at Yonghoon, who was still sitting in bed, before walking into the living room. Yonghoon sighed when the younger one was out of sight. </p><p> </p><p>They’d been friends for years, ever since their band started. Hyungu was the one that asked Yonghoon to join their band, since they worked at the same coffee shop at the time.</p><p> </p><p>Since Yonghoon was from Ilsan, Dongmyeong had suggested that he live with them in their apartment in Seoul. It was a small apartment, but it was homey. Yonghoon had his own room, but it was the smallest. </p><p> </p><p>Dongmyeong and Giwook shared a room, while the other was occupied by Harin and Hyungu. But, for the past few weeks, Yonghoon had woken up to Harin in his bed. Sometimes he’d climb in without waking Yonghoon, sometimes he’d apologise for waking him. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon ruffled his hair, a groan escaping his lips. The weird thing about it all, was that Yonghoon didn’t know why Harin climbed into his bed every night. Or weirder still, Yonghoon never even asked him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, are you waking up?” Giwook poked his head around the door, his hair fluffy and puffy. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Yonghoon yawned softly. He stood up from the bed, making his way towards the bathroom. He had a small ensuite, the one that Harin used, and took over. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon quickly got into the shower and scrubbed everywhere crazily. He dried himself off quickly, throwing on clothes and walking out into the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungu was sleeping on the sofa, snoring softly. Dongmyeong was in the kitchenette area, making what smelt like pancakes. Giwook was sitting on the floor, leaning on the coffee table. He was smiling sweetly at Hyungu, that happiness prominent in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Harin?” Yonghoon questioned, furrowing his brows. </p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s still in his room.” Giwook answered, eyes looking up at the eldest. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s still getting ready?” Yonghoon frowned to himself. He walked up to Harin’s bedroom door, knocking. “Harin, you in there?” </p><p> </p><p>“J-just a second…” Harin’s voice sounded on the other side, but it sounded pretty laboured. </p><p> </p><p>“Harin…?” Yonghoon couldn’t help but feel a little concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“Pancakes are ready~!” Dongmyeong sang loudly. He came to the coffee table with a plate of pancakes, placing them in front of Giwook. He went back and forth, until all five plates were on the small coffee table. “Hyung, wake up. Food.” Dongmyeong patted Hyungu’s head, making him stir. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m awake…” Hyungu shook his head, grinning at the sight of pancakes. Giwook smiled, starting to eat the food vigorously. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon sat beside Hyungu, grabbing his plate. His eyes didn’t look away from the bedroom door, wondering where Harin was. A few minutes later Harin finally opened the door, but quickly shuffled to the bathroom - the main one. </p><p> </p><p>“Harin-hyung, your pancakes are getting cold!” Dongmyeong shouted, sitting beside Giwook on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Harin came out of the bathroom, wiping his wet hands on his jeans. He looked good in those ripped black jeans and tight turtleneck. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon blinked continuously, staring down at his pancakes. He was actually staring at Harin as he walked out of the bathroom! His heart was thudding hard, just at the sight of the younger. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to be at the studio at 11am.” Hyungu had finished his pancakes already. “We’ve got until 5pm, so we should think about leaving soon.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Harin sat on the floor, close to Yonghoon’s legs. Yonghoon couldn’t help but glance at Harin, who was eating his breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, the band gathered up their instruments and shoes. Yonghoon was leaning by the door, arms crossed and waiting for the younger members. Harin was sitting only a few metres away, tying his vans. </p><p> </p><p>“Were you okay this morning?” Yonghoon quickly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Harin stared up at the elder. “This morning?” </p><p> </p><p>“You seemed a little… you know.” Yonghoon waved his hands. “Tired?” He couldn’t find the right word. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yeah.” Harin gave him an awkward smile. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon bit his lip; maybe they weren’t the right words. “Har-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we head out?” Dongmyeong suddenly appeared in the foyer. His keytar was on his back, ready to go. Giwook and Hyungu were standing behind with their guitars on their backs. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, lets go.” Yonghoon grinned at all the younger members. They always travelled in Harin’s SUV, since he was the only one with a car. Yonghoon always rode shotgun, and he couldn’t help but glance at the younger driving. </p><p> </p><p>The younger members were chatting and joking in the back, singing along to Metallica. Yonghoon sighed to himself, eyes now looking out his window. Harin stole a look at the elder, but couldn’t admire him for too long. </p><p> </p><p>The studio they rented was of decent quality, but it was rather small. Harin immediately went to his drum kit, which he had to leave there every day. The rest of the members started setting up their instruments. </p><p> </p><p>They practiced for a couple hours, but the drum kept getting off beat. “Harin,” Hyungu turned to the elder, “are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Harin ruffled his hair, a small growl escaping him. “I’ve been… frustrated.” He couldn’t lie to his members. </p><p> </p><p>“Frustrated?” Yonghoon’s eyes widened, standing up from his chair. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re angry, hyung?” Giwook tilted his head, leaning over his bass. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it’s fine.” Harin shook his head. “I’m gonna go get some air. Anyone want some snacks or anything?” He stood up from the drum kit, already shuffling past the others. </p><p> </p><p>“Just bring a lot, hyung.” Dongmyeong grinned, loving the idea of food. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget the drinks.” Hyungu nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Harin waved in understanding before exiting the room. Yonghoon was still standing, feeling like he was just blanked. “Are you okay, hyung?” Giwook tugged at the elder’s sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay..." Yonghoon's shoulders dropped. </p><p> </p><p>Giwook narrowed his eyes a little, thinking over what just happened. He hadn’t let go of Yonghoon yet, and he wasn't planning too. Giwook stood up, tugging the elder towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>"I need to ask you something, hyung." He smiled reassuringly, before pulling them both out the room. Yonghoon couldn't say no to the youngest.</p><p> </p><p>Giwook walked the elder towards the end of the corridor, making sure they were out of earshot. Yonghoon glanced back the way they came, only to see Hyungu and Dongmyeong peeking around the door, obviously wondering what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>Giwook stopped when they were around the corridor, out of sight and sound. "What's the matter, Wookie?" Yonghoon furrowed his brows, wondering what was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, has Harin-hyung been sleeping in your room recently?" Giwook asked seriously, watching the elder's expression closely. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I suppose." Yonghoon tried to keep calm, but his ears were red at the tips. </p><p> </p><p>"And…? Has anything been said, or done?" Giwook asked softly, a small smile on his face. He was trying so much to get more. </p><p> </p><p>"Like what? I wake up and Harin is usually beside me, is there… a reason?" Yonghoon had the feeling that Giwook knew something. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, uh…" Giwook ruffled the back of his fluffy hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't say anything else, Giwook." Hyungu suddenly appeared around the corner, his eyes serious. "You shouldn't be the one to say it." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, hyung." Giwook shuffled towards the guitarist. Hyungu smiled, throwing an arm around the younger and squeezing him close. </p><p> </p><p>"I forgive you." Hyungu turned his head, nuzzling Giwook's fluffy hair. "But Yonghoon-hyung," he directed his eyes back towards the eldest, "have you ever asked Harin why he's in your room?" </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon frowned, letting those words sink in. "I've never… actually thought about it." He never questioned why Harin was in his bed, even the first time he wasn't that bothered.  "It didn't… feel wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"I see." Hyungu held back a sigh. "I think you need to think about it seriously, or at least talk to Harin." He started walking Giwook back towards the practice room, not waiting for Yonghoon's response. </p><p> </p><p>Harin returned back with snacks and drinks, a smile on his face. For the rest of practice, Yonghoon's head was somewhere else. He sang his lines perfectly, but his eyes were looking out into space, blanking out. </p><p> </p><p>"Right, let's call it a day." Dongmyeong sighed, cracking his fingers. "I'm so tired. Let's order sushi for dinner!" </p><p> </p><p>"Sushi? Are we made of money?" Harin chuckled,  just fiddling with his drumsticks. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon stole a glance towards the drummer. His heart skipped when he saw Harin's smile; he was so cute. Yonghoon really wanted to pet his head; he was like a big puppy. </p><p> </p><p>They packed away, before exiting the room. Giwook and Dongmyeong were talking loudly about what food they were fancying. Hyungu was already thinking about which restaurant would serve everything the youngsters were wanting. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon and Harin were at the back, both walking in silence. Yonghoon couldn't help but steal glances at the younger; now that Hyungu pointed it out, Yonghoon was wondering why. </p><p> </p><p>Why was Harin there when he woke up? </p><p> </p><p>They'd ended up at a Korean buffet restaurant, which had a lot of amazing dishes - even tteokbokki! Yonghoon was sitting beside Harin, opposite Hyungu and Giwook, and Dongmyeong was at the head of the table. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungu was in charge of grilling the meat, though he kept giving Giwook pieces. Dongmyeong was eating a lot of sweet and sour chicken, looking way too delighted. </p><p> </p><p>Harin was eating whatever he could get at, laughing and joking with the others. Yonghoon was slowly eating, his mind running a mile a minute. Hyungu was right, he needed to talk to Harin. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon couldn't help but feel awkward. Harin had noticed too, and he couldn't help but frown. Was there something wrong with the elder? Maybe he was sick; he didn't seem to be eating a lot. </p><p> </p><p>"Have some beef, hyung." Harin placed some beef on Yonghoon's plate, making him tense at first before smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." He sounded like normal, but Harin could tell he was putting it on. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, hyung? You seem a little bit down." Yonghoon could see the worry in Harin's eyes. He was so cute. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon just shook his head, "I'm fine." There was no way he could talk to him now, not when they were with the others. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungu was looking stealthily at the interaction. It looked pretty awkward, but it was necessary for them to move along. </p><p> </p><p>"Dongmyeong, did you say you were going to your parents tonight?" Hyungu questioned, catching Yonghoon's attention. </p><p> </p><p>"Yep, Dongju is coming too. We have a family thing tomorrow, so we're staying over tonight." Dongmyeong explained, looking happy about getting to go home. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungu quickly glanced at Yonghoon, seeing him looking a little more relaxed. He needed to give Harin and Yonghoon some time alone, that would kill their awkwardness. </p><p> </p><p>"Giwookie," Hyungu leaned over towards the youngest. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?" Giwook turned to the elder immediately, his eyes sparkling. </p><p> </p><p>"Wanna catch a late night movie?" Hyungu asked, his head tilted and smiling lazy. </p><p> </p><p>Giwook's cheeks flushed, but he nodded in answer. Hyungu ruffled the younger's hair affectionately. Harin watched their interaction, a smile on his own face. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon was too deep in his own thoughts to even pay attention really. Their meal ended and Hyungu paid - he could be nice sometimes. It wasn't until they were back at their apartment that it all started sinking in. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungu and Giwook hadn't even come with them, saying bye at the restaurant. Harin and Yonghoon had taken their guitars, not wanting them hindered.</p><p> </p><p>Dongmyeong had disappeared into his room the moment they arrived home. He grabbed a backpack before returning to the living room, sitting beside Harin on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon was on the floor, leaning against the wall. His head was tilted back, his eyes closed. He must have drifted off into his thoughts again, because with a jolt he returned back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>Dongmyeong was crouched beside the eldest, his coat and backpack on. "I'm leaving now, hyung. If you're tired you would go to bed." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, already? Have a good time…" Yonghoon rubbed at his eyes as Dongmyeong waved goodbye before leaving with his backpack. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon glanced towards the sofa, only to see that Harin wasn’t there anymore. He frowned a little, standing up from the floor. The soft sound of humming caught Yonghoon’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>The sound was coming from his own room. Yonghoon slowly opened the door, immediately seeing Harin laying on his bed. Yonghoon chuckled, kicking the door open before leaning against the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing in here?” Yonghoon smiled softly. </p><p> </p><p>Harin opened his eyes, the humming stopping. He sat up, leaning back on his hands. “It’s comfortable in here.” He smirked a little, “it smells like you.” </p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Yonghoon almost choked on his spit. </p><p> </p><p>Harin ruffled the back of his hair. He didn’t want to ruin everything, so he always kept his mouth shut. Friendship was more important than his selfishness anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon was at least expecting something. He wanted Harin to bring the invisible thing between them up, but there was nothing but silence. In the end, it was up to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Harin-ah, I… I need to ask you something.” Yonghoon sighed, turning more towards the door frame, his head ruffling against it. </p><p> </p><p>Harin’s eyes looked up, “what’s wrong, hyung?” </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon still couldn’t bring himself to look at the younger. “I just wanna know why you sleep in my bed?” </p><p> </p><p>Harin sighed deeply, “now you wanna know?” He stood up, walking towards the elder. Yonghoon jolted as soon as he felt Harin slam a hand on the wall beside his head.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” Yonghoon finally brought himself to look at the younger. “I wanna know, okay? Are you not gonna tell me?” He didn’t want to just guess it. Hyungu had really made everything awkward by making Yonghoon question everything. </p><p> </p><p>Harin chuckled a little, a handsome smile on his face. “You finally wanna know.” He actually looked happy, and it was cute. </p><p> </p><p>“I do…” Yonghoon was suddenly really close, his nose booping Harin’s. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m at peace when I’m beside you.” Harin confessed. “I can’t sleep unless you’re beside me, is that weird?” He couldn’t help but smirk again. </p><p> </p><p>“Weird? A-a little.” Yonghoon tried to laugh it off and move back, but he hit his head on the wall. Harin kept close, their noses continuously brushing. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it though?” Harin came close, his breath warm against Yonghoon’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>“H-Harin… What are you-“ Yonghoon was cut off by soft lips against his own. Yonghoon’s eyes widened, wondering why the younger just kissed him. It was only soft and delicate, but a kiss nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>Harin pulled away slowly. He just watched the elder’s expression, seeing the shock but no disgust. “Hyung, I-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you just kiss me?” Yonghoon questioned, his cheeks suddenly flushing bright red. “You kissed me…” he gently touched his lips, like it was tingling still. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to ruin everything,” Harin sighed a little, “but I can’t stay quiet about it.” His free hand gently landed on the elder’s hip. “I like you, hyung. You don’t need to accept, but I still want you to know.” </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon was frozen for a couple seconds, making Harin concerned. “Hyung, are you okay?” The drummer wanted an answer, even though he said he didn’t need one. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like me… like that?” Yonghoon’s eyes were wide as he stared into Harin’s. “You like-like me?” </p><p> </p><p>Harin couldn’t but chuckle, seeing that Yonghoon looked like a confused puppy. He was in such disbelief it was adorable. “Yes. I really like you, Yonghoon-hyung.” </p><p> </p><p>“No way…" Yonghoon could feel his heart palpitating, his chest constricting. “Really?” He wouldn’t believe it, not at all. </p><p> </p><p>Harin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. “If you don’t believe my words, why not let me show you?” He snaked a hand behind Yonghoon’s head, pulling him into another kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon’s eyes fluttered closed, pressing back against the younger. Harin swiped his tongue against the elder’s bottom lip, making him gasp slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘Cute…’ Harin thought to himself as he simultaneously licked into Yonghoon’s mouth. The elder’s hands gripped to Harin’s shoulders, needing something for leverage. </p><p> </p><p>Harin wrapped his arm around Yonghoon’s waist, pulling him closer. Yonghoon was sliding his tongue against the younger’s, the feel and taste sending a shiver down his spine. He wasn’t even paying attention to Harin slowly walking him further into the room. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon broke the kiss in a yelp as Harin pushed him down onto the mattress. “Are you… going to do it till the end?” Yonghoon tilted his head. His eyes lidded slightly, looking Harin up and down. He was feeling thirsty all of a sudden. </p><p> </p><p>“If you want me to.” Harin leaned over the elder, forcing him to lay down on his back. “I’ll do anything for you.” Harin pressed a kiss to the elder’s cheek before starting to travel down. </p><p> </p><p>Harin sucked at the soft flesh of Yonghoon’s throat, wanting to leave his mark. “H-Harin…” Yonghoon mewled, a hand gently brushing the younger’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>Harin halted, eyes looking up at the elder. “Are you okay with this?” He didn’t want to force Yonghoon and have him regret everything. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to continuously ask?” Yonghoon sat up on his elbows, an eyebrow raised in criticism. </p><p> </p><p>“I just want to be sure.” Harin wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he did anything horrible to Yonghoon. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon grabbed the back of Harin’s neck, pulling him forwards for a quick kiss. After pulling back, Yonghoon grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. “I’ve decided. You can have all of me, Harin-ah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Harin gritted his teeth, his cock engorging in his jeans. “That was amazing, hyung. Never say that to anyone else!” </p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, I’d never let anyone else this close.” Yonghoon wrapped his arms around Harin’s neck and grinning. “I feel happy that you want me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I want you.” Harin growled, eyes glancing down at Yonghoon’s body. The elder had such a lean, beautiful body. Harin leaned down, his tongue lapping out at one of the erect nipples. </p><p> </p><p>“Nnh!!” Yonghoon tensed, not expecting the feeling that came with it. Harin carried on sucking at the nub, making sure to be slow and loving before latching onto the other nipple. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon fell back to the bed, his back arching a little. Harin kissed down, tongue flicking out to taste sweat and skin. He reached Yonghoon’s navel, licking slow. </p><p> </p><p>“H-Harin… don’t tease me.” Yonghoon threw his arm over his eyes. Harin chuckled darkly, seeing the elder straining in his jeans. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re hard, hyung.” Harin undid the elder’s jeans, slowly pulling them down his legs. His cock was leaking into his grey boxers, the wet spot so obvious. </p><p> </p><p>Harin smirked, before licking at the elder through his boxers. “Harin!” Yonghoon shot into the sitting position. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, hyung.” Harin pulled back with a chuckle. He stood up, grabbing his own shirt and ripping it over his head.</p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon swallowed hard, eyes staring at the muscular physique. Harin chuckled, “like what you see?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Yonghoon scoffed, rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Harin slowly unhooked his belt, slipping it from his jeans in a sexual manner. He unzipped his jeans just as slow, eyes focused on Yonghoon’s expression. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon looked horny, lustful. Harin felt like he’d seen those eyes before, a couple times he’d walked out of the shower. Harin kicked off his jeans entirely, followed easily by his boxers. </p><p> </p><p>Harin’s cock flopped out hard and proud, the slit leaking a little. Yonghoon wasted no time shoving his own boxers down his legs and flinging them off somewhere. His precum snaked down his erection, ready for love. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I… can I taste it?” Yonghoon couldn’t take his eyes off of Harin’s cock. He’d seen him naked a couple times; only a glance when he needed to pop into the bathroom quickly. But this was different. </p><p> </p><p>Harin twitched a little, Yonghoon’s words getting to him. He wanted the elder’s pretty lips around his cock, lapping and choking. </p><p> </p><p>“I got an idea.” Harin smirked. He walked over towards the bed, his hands landing on the elder’s shoulders. He manoeuvred them both, making Yonghoon flush bright red very fast. </p><p> </p><p>Harin was now on his back, his upper body propped up by a pillow. In front of his face was Yonghoon’s ass. Yonghoon was over the younger on all fours, Harin’s hard member in his face. </p><p> </p><p>“This is… really embarrassing.” Yonghoon complained, seeing as though he was the one on display most. </p><p> </p><p>“You wanted to taste, but so do I.” Harin had never thought he’d get to do a 69 the first time he claimed Yonghoon. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon could whine a little more, but his body was already screaming out for some contact. He gently grabbed the base of Harin’s cock, feeling the warmth. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Harin made a small moan. Yonghoon felt his ego fill with pride; he’d made Harin moan like that. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon tilted slightly, licking the head of the younger’s cock. Harin groaned again, his stomach clenching. Fuelled by Harin’s sounds, Yonghoon continued to lick at the hard cock. </p><p> </p><p>When his confidence grew, Yonghoon took the entire head into his mouth. He started bobbing his head, sucking hard on each uptake. Harin couldn’t hold back his moans. Yonghoon sucked harder, wanting the younger to feel good. He lapped at whatever he could reach. </p><p> </p><p>Harin had his hands on Yonghoon’s thighs, pulling him back a little. He sat up a little, flicking his tongue out against the twitching hole in his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Yonghoon released the younger’s cock for a delicious moan. It was high pitched and desperate, perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Harin smirked to himself, burying his face into the elder’s ass. He licked and sucked at the orifice, making sure to catch his tongue on the rim. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah… Harin…” Yonghoon had lost the strength in his arms. His upper body fell, his breathing hot and heavy against Harin’s thigh. “Th-this is…” </p><p> </p><p>“Shh, hyung. It’s okay.” Harin purred, before shaking his tongue inside the tight hole. Yonghoon whimpered, his thighs trembling. His cock was already leaking, dripping onto Harin’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Harin glided his tongue over the quivering flesh, feeling the elder jolt at each caress of his tongue. It was actually really cute. Yonghoon was usually so calm and in charge, he was fun and loving. But now he was at Harin’s mercy. </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like hours, Harin pulled back from the elder’s ass. Yonghoon collapsed on top of the younger, his body shocking with sparks of pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Harin gently manoeuvred the elder off of him, laying him on his back. Yonghoon was breathing deeply, his eyes rolling a little. It was almost as if he couldn't remember how to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you feel good, hyung?" Harin asked, reaching over towards the bedside table. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s… it’s good.” Yonghoon gasped, a small smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make you feel better, hyung.” Harin popped the cap of the bottle of lube, pouring some into his hand. He rubbed the gel between his fingers, warming it a little. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon clenched his hole when he felt a gentle touch. “Wha…” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Yonghoon-hyung.” Harin rubbed the elder’s entrance, spreading the lube more. He slowly pushed his finger into Yonghoon, feeling the wet, slimy feel. </p><p> </p><p>“Nnh…” Yonghoon whimpered, his body tensing up. He hadn’t expected the intrusion, but it didn’t feel wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Harin thrust his finger in and out before slowly pushing in a second digit. The third was introduced, pulling another moan from Yonghoon’s throat. </p><p> </p><p>“H-Harin… Ah!” Yonghoon threw his head back. Harin’s fingers were deep inside him, pulling in and out in a rough manner. “Uh! Ha… ah!” </p><p> </p><p>“Does it feel good?” Harin cooed, his breath in his ears. Yonghoon was starting to roll his hips against the fingers, wanting them deeper inside. Harin grinned, seeing the elder’s desperation. He started thrusting his fingers faster, curling his finger each time and jabbing into his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh! Nnh…!” Yonghoon threw his head back, his hips picking up from the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good, right?” Harin held his finger over the elder’s prostate, rubbing at it mercilessly. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh! Har- Ah!!” Yonghoon screamed loud, his cock spurting long ropes of cum. His body twitched, eyes glistening. </p><p> </p><p>Harin slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed. He reached over towards the side table again, pulling out a box of condoms. He opened the box easily, grabbing one. </p><p> </p><p>“H-how did you…?” This was Yonghoon’s room, and he didn’t remember having a brand new box of condoms in his drawers. </p><p> </p><p>Harin just huffed as he grabbed a condom and ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled it over his hard cock, giving extra lube and tugging a few times. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon glanced down, watching the younger jack himself off with such a growly expression. Harin was a smiley, happy person. Yonghoon had never seen such a hungered look on him before. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready, hyung?” Harin asked darkly, already aligning himself. Yonghoon couldn’t even muster any words, his breath too laboured. </p><p> </p><p>Harin just took the elder’s silence as a positive. Yonghoon’s eyes were lidded, looking as hungry as Harin felt. He’d dreamt of this moment, and now it was here. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Yonghoon-hyung.” Harin pushed forwards, breaching Yonghoon and moving forwards. </p><p> </p><p>“Nahh!” Yonghoon threw his head back, a slight burn curling into his gut. Harin didn’t stop, the wet warmth engulfing him entirely. It felt so good, like Yonghoon was pulling him in. </p><p> </p><p>Harin only stopped when he felt his balls hit Yonghoon’s ass. The elder gasped deeply, his breathing deep and heavy. “Ha… Harin…” he pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling the burn inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Harin asked seriously, not wanting the elder to be in pain. </p><p> </p><p>“It… it feels strange.” Yonghoon honestly answered. He smiled up at the younger, seeing as though Harin started looking concerned. Yonghoon reached up, cupping Harin’s cheek softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung?” Harin’s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay…” Yonghoon was already hard again. “You can move, do what you want.” He wanted to see this till the end. </p><p> </p><p>Harin just nodded. He gripped onto Yonghoon’s hips, pulling back until the head of his cock was left inside. Harin didn’t wait before thrusting back inside, ramming in hard. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Yonghoon moaned loudly. “Ahh! Shit!” He wasn’t expecting the hard jab; it was sending electricity up his spine. </p><p> </p><p>Harin started up a fast pace, wanting more and more of the feeling. He thrusted hard, the warmth becoming more addictive. He couldn’t get enough of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Ahh! Nnh…!” Yonghoon moaned at each plunge inside. Each ram into his soft insides was making his head spin. Harin was stretching him to a size he didn’t even imagine, but it was good. </p><p> </p><p>“Feel… good? Nh…” Harin questioned, his arms wrapping around the elder’s waist and pulling him a little off the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Y-yes-!” Yonghoon gasped, his body arching with the younger’s manhandling. “Ahh! Nh! Ah!” He could feel the younger slide even further inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>Harin shifted his hips a little, slamming straight into Yonghoon’s prostate. The elder let out an extremely loud moan, his arms wrapping around Harin’s back. </p><p> </p><p>“There! Ah! It feels… nnh… so good!” </p><p> </p><p>Harin purposefully directed into the elder’s sweet spot, pulling more delicious moans from him. Yonghoon clung to the younger’s back, clawing at the perfect flesh. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Harin! Harin!” Yonghoon chanted out continuously. He buried his face into Harin’s neck, nuzzling the flesh. </p><p> </p><p>Harin held the elder close as he continued, his cock slamming into that particular gland. Yonghoon squeezed his eyes shut, only feeling Harin and nothing else. It was a weird sensation, but one of the best he’d ever felt. </p><p> </p><p>“Harin… more…” Yonghoon cooed into the younger’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. </p><p> </p><p>Harin slammed the elder back onto his back, slamming inside as fast as he possibly could. Yonghoon was still scratching at the younger’s back, red tracks blooming on Harin’s sun flushed skin. </p><p> </p><p>Harin didn’t care about the pain, he could hardly feel it. The pleasure was far more intensifying, making his gut coil. He kissed at the elder’s neck, sucking a dark bruise to the pale skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha…” Yonghoon tilted his head back, letting the younger have more room. Harin kissed upwards, licking at the elder’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Yonghoon…” Harin groaned, straight into Yonghoon’s ear. “Feels so good…” he thrust deep inside, keeping deep inside. He rolled his hips, keeping his cock pressed against the elder’s prostate. </p><p> </p><p>“Harin…!” Yonghoon shuddered, his cock leaking desperately. “Ahh!” He wrapped his legs around the younger, his entire body wrapping around completely around Harin. </p><p> </p><p>Harin was kissing at Yonghoon’s cheeks, forehead and neck. He just wanted to shower the elder with love, now and forever. Yonghoon was whispering now, his eyes glistened and watery. </p><p> </p><p>“I… I can’t- Ahh!” Yonghoon gripped harder to the younger, “Harin! Ahh!” He suddenly came between their bodies, the wetness warming them both. </p><p> </p><p>Harin groaned, feeling Yonghoon clench around his cock like a vice. It felt like Yonghoon was trying to milk him and Harin couldn’t take it. “Yong… Ah!” He came hard, filling the condom. </p><p> </p><p>Harin suddenly collapsed on top of the elder, making them both huff. Yonghoon gave off a weak chuckle, patting the younger’s back. “Harin?” He whispered in a hoarse voice. </p><p> </p><p>Harin placed both of his hands at either side of Yonghoon’s head. He pushed himself up - press up style. Yonghoon couldn’t help but swoon at the younger’s rippling muscles. </p><p> </p><p>Harin slowly pulled out of the elder, making sure not to agitate the sensitive flesh. Yonghoon mewled, his hole clenching around nothing. Harin pulled the condom off of his cock, tying it at the end and throwing it in the direction of the bin. His eyes glanced back down to Yonghoon’s ass, looking over his abused entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Harin reached over the side of the bed, grabbing a fortunately placed towel. He wiped Yonghoon’s stomach, getting rid of the sticky cum. Yonghoon was just breathing heavy, watching the younger through lidded eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Harin threw the towel towards the en-suite. Yonghoon smiled sweetly, weakly reaching out for the younger. Harin gave the elder what he wanted and laid down beside him, huddling closer. </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon let his eyes flutter, snuggling close to the younger. “Well, that was different.” It still sounded like he had a sore throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Did it hurt?” Harin wrapped his arms around the elder, pulling him into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Only a little,” Yonghoon gently booped his nose against the younger’s, “but it felt good, so don’t worry about stuff like that.” </p><p> </p><p>Harin chuckled, before grabbing the duvet. He threw the sheet over the both of them, making sure they were both warm. “Will you let me continue to sleep here with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“How can I say no?” Yonghoon chuckled, punching the younger’s cheek. “I’ll be lonely if you’re not here.” </p><p> </p><p>Harin’s smile grew wide, his arms tightening around him. “Can we go another round?” His cock was only half hard, but Yonghoon could feel it against his leg. </p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Yonghoon gave the younger’s cheek a playful slap. Harin’s eyes were looking at the elder’s lips, creeping closer. “Well I…” Yonghoon couldn’t ignore the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Harin slipped his tongue into Yonghoon’s mouth, kissing slowly and sensually. Yonghoon instantly kissed back, eyes closing. Harin’s body pressed closer and Yonghoon could feel his heat. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” A familiar voice sounded. Yonghoon pulled away first, only to see Hyungu leaning against the doorway. “You might wanna close the door if you’re going for a second round?” </p><p> </p><p>Giwook was hiding behind Hyungu, cheeks red as he looked over the two elders, sweaty and dishevelled. Hyungu scoffed, seeing the two elders glaring at him. </p><p> </p><p>“What? I don’t need to see you naked when I walk in.” Hyungu smirked a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Get out then!” Yonghoon threw a pillow at the younger, only making him laugh. Hyungu continued laughing as he closed the door, leaving them alone again. </p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence, before Harin sighed. Yonghoon looked over towards the younger, eyebrows furrowed. “We might not live this down for awhile.” </p><p> </p><p>Yonghoon scoffed before reaching out and ruffling Harin’s hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll kill Hyungu tomorrow.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>